In recent years, in residential areas, commercial areas, etc., many cameras such as surveillance cameras, car-mounted cameras, etc., are capturing images. A user of such cameras, when intending to capture images in order to acquire desired information, selects and uses a camera that is thought to perform image capture beneficial to the user from among such cameras.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, technology is disclosed by which a camera is selected that is thought to perform image capture beneficial to a user from among multiple cameras set up at an intersection, etc. The selection is made using image capture metadata (capture position information, capture direction information, capture resolution information, etc.) linked to images captured by the cameras. The image capture metadata denotes circumstances in which the images are captured.